Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for disconnectably connecting cable wires to a contact plate, and particularly to such a device designed to engage two different cable wires in a housing of electrically non-conductive material, preferably plastics material, wherein one of the cable wires to be contacted can be brought into contact with the contact plate, preferably, by means of a screw element.